In the related art, in a machine tool, a press molding machine, a transfer machine, or an industrial robot, in order to position a workpiece in the X-axis and in the Y-axis direction, an electric or a hydraulic X-Y table which moves on a plane is used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
This type of X-Y table includes an X-axis table which has a guide groove in the X-axis direction, and becomes a base of the X-Y table; a Y-axis table (that is, moving table) which is provided to be movable on the X-axis table, and has a guide groove in the Y-axis direction; an X-axis actuator which is provided on the X-axis table, and slidably displaces the Y-axis table in the X-axis direction; and a Y-axis actuator which slidably displaces the Y-axis table in the Y-axis direction.
In addition, as the X-axis and Y-axis actuators, a rotary type actuator in which an electric servo motor or a hydraulic motor and a ball thread are combined, or an actuator in which a reciprocating hydraulic cylinder is used, is used.
In the X-Y table configured in this manner, the movement in the X-axis direction operates the X-axis actuator and integrally moves the Y-axis table and a Y-axis movable mechanism, and the movement in the Y-axis direction operates the Y-axis actuator, moves the Y-axis table (that is, moving table), and can position the Y-axis table at a predetermined position.
Meanwhile, as is well known, an internal thread configures one side of a thread which is the most typical fastening element.
In the related art, it is known that the internal thread is processed by tapping processing.
However, in general, the processing of the internal thread having a relatively large diameter is not performed in the tapping processing.
As a processing method of the internal thread having a relatively large diameter, cutting processing by a single point tool (threading cutting tool) is mainly employed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
However, although the cutting processing by the single point tool (threading cutting tool) has a problem, such as a damage of a tool blade tip due to processing of generated chips and generation of the chips, there was not an alternative processing method.
In addition, as an internal thread cutting method, for example, a method of pressing a thread cutter which is called a chaser against a surface to be cut of a tube body, and moving the tube body forward and rearward in the axial direction of the tube while rotating the tube body, is employed.
In addition, for the internal thread which is desired for the single point tool (threading cutting tool) and for the tapping, it is necessary to relatively move only by a pitch of the thread per one relative rotation in the axial direction of the internal thread. Therefore, controllable parts increase, and as a result, it was not possible to design a processing machine which has high strength and rigidity.
In addition, since the rotation of the tool corresponding to the number of screw threads is necessary (for example, refer to Patent Document 2), the processing time itself is limited.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302838
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-30349